The Legend
by Mokona Deh Bunny
Summary: A teenage girl living in our world is transported to the world of Pokemon after buying a new game. With no idea as to why or how she is their, she must work together with her new Pokemon to discover the darker secrets of the Hoenn region...The second chap
1. Chapter 1

The legend

Chapter one:

Note: The base idea for this fic has been lying around in word for…over a year. Now I'm re-writing the first chapter…thing. If It's any good (I get reviews. cough cough) then I'll write more, otherwise, well…

Also, this first bit takes place in our world-Pokemon is a video game, T.V. show, etc. Or is it…?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, end of story.

Kari glared at the racks of clothing around her as she ran her fingers through her tomboyishly short brown hair. Why, why had they had to go shopping in the clothes section, before buying the newest pokemon game? WHY? She did not want to buy clothes. She hated clothes. No, she hated trying them on. They were a pain in the butt and a waste of time. Jeans, a T-shirt(Preferably of a dark color) and a jean jacket were just fine with her! Just find some that fit, and GO already! Moms could be dreadfully annoying at times. Especially at times like this.

It was another half-hour before Kari and her mother finally arrived in the electronics department. The girl quickly found the game she wanted, decided on sapphire, and got the newest game boy SP to go along with it-in a nice blue color. Also grabbing a manual, she checked out and then headed out the door, happily flipping through the manual and reading the back of the game box.

Kari flopped on her bed, allowing the manual to land on it with a "Plunk" as she switched her SP to be in both hands. In the most predictable fashion, she was soon prompted to choose a Pokemon. Hands down, she chose Torchic.

"Fire type, a bird, its cute, and its fully-evolved form rocks! Who else would I choose?" She questioned herself as she pressed the "A" button-then watched in horror as her screen blanked out. The power was still on, bright green, so what was the problem? "Stupid buggy games! Stupid buggy gameboys!" She shook it, glaring, then finally relaxed as text appeared on the screen. "Good its n-What the heck…" The text was anything but ordinary. Nor was the sound coming out of the speakers, voicing the words.

"Greetings young Kari-"

"It knows my name! That wasn't the trainer name I put in!"

"-Before you can continue, you must make a choice." The voice sounded young and child-like.

"Okay, is it just me, or have these things gotten even more high-tech?" Kari mused, raising an eyebrow.

"A choice that will determine a great change in your life."

"What is this thing, a fortune teller?" She glared at it. "I'm here to play a Pokemon game-not yours!"

If the game could hear her, it was ignoring her. "To continue, you will be faced with certain peril, and danger. Not everything is at it appears young Kari, much is changing…our world is changing, as is yours."

"Whatever. Can I play now?" She muttered, still thoroughly miffed.

"Do you say yes or no to this challenge?" The voice questioned. "Say yes, and take it head on. Only do so if you refuse to doubt yourself, or your choice. But say no, and forever not know what you fully do not understand. Will you take the test? This challenge? This trial?"

A small "Yes or No" Box appeared on the screen, and she gave a shrug, pressing the "A" button on "Yes."

"Can I play now?"

Apparently, so.

The screen suddenly glowed brightly, by no power of the backlight. She gave a screech, dropping it in surprise, rubbing her eyes. "Hey!" A beam of light shot out from the screen of the SP, hitting the ground in front of her bed. Moments later, a beam shot up from the ground itself, the one from the gameboy disappearing. The beam from the ground widened slowly into what appeared to be the shape of an arched doorway. Kari gaped at it. "Um…I don't think that was supposed to happen!" She made a sudden movement to back away, but immediately felt a pull pulling her in the opposite direction, and towards the door. "Ack! No!" She gave another yell, grabbing onto the blankets on her bed, but felt the pull strengthen as the same voice echoed through the room.

"Please, you agreed, you must come!" The pull strengthened, and she quickly found herself holding onto the edge of the bed desperately holding on. The strange pull gave one last wrench and her grip slipped, sending her flying into the blinding light as all went black.

Light streamed onto Kari's face, temporarily blinding her. More light? When would it go away! Wait, that wasn't nearly as bad as the other light…She finally opened her eyes, though still squinting. The light was sunlight, filtering through the thick trees. "How'd I get here?" She muttered sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Tor? Torchic?" A small Torchic was calmly sitting next to her, head tilted slightly sideways, beady black eyes focused on her. It dug at the ground slightly with its yellow and clawed feet, giving the small tufts of yellow fur on the sides of its red body an occasional twitch.

"Yes, I think I'm-What the bloody hell?" Kari was now fully awake. She was sitting in a forest. Next to a Torchic. And she understood what it had just said to her, fully and completely.

"Chi?" It's confused tone would have told anyone that it didn't understand her confusion.

"I understand you…" She muttered, rubbing her head. "Wait, that should be the least of my worries, why are you even here? Where am I?" The Torchic answered her again, still sounding confused as to why she was asking such "Obvious questions" As it-he actually-put it. The small bird was quickly proving it had an attitude.

"I'm one of the three Pokemon the Professor has for starter trainers, and this is Hoenn!" He chirped.

"Very helpful…." She muttered. "Are you supposed to be out here?"

"No." Was his simple answer.

Kari rolled her eyes. "Okay…I really gotta figure out how I got here…"

"Well, considering you're a human, you must've walked, especially considering your lack of wings!" The Torchic chirped at her-Kari had a feeling it was being annoying on purpose. On the other hand, she had to like the small birds sense of humor.

"Very funny." She replied, giving the Pokemon a look. "I…Oh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She sighed, then looked down, noticing the presence of a poke'dex lying next to her. She furrowed her brow. "Where'd that come from?" She picked it up, pressing a button to open it. Immediately the screen light up, and a very un poke'dexy voice came from it-the same voice that had come from her gameboy!

"I suppose you would like a better explanation as to what is going on."

"Uh, DUH!" She snapped, glaring at the small red object. She was getting more and more annoyed.

"You have now arrived in the world of Pokemon, you must find yourself a starting Pokemon, and then begin a journey most unlike others."

"Very helpful."

"I cannot tell you much at this time, but I strongly believe you can help us…please, find me and I can tell you more, it is of utmost importance that you go immediately to the first gym, and act as you were a normal trainer for your own safety. However, your true first destination lies not far from that area, in-" The voice suddenly cut off as the screen, which had simply been light up white, started fizzling and crackling like a T.V. on the wrong channel.

"What the bloody hell?" Kari muttered, frowning. "That really didn't help, not at all." She glanced down at the Torchic. "Did you get any of that?"

"More than you obviously."

"Oh? Do tell." Kari gave the small bird a searching look.

The creature grinned at her, if that is at all possible, and gave a hop. "Follow me first!"

"What? Wait!" Kari got up as the Torchic raced off through the trees. Kari raced after him, quickly starting to pant heavily. "Wait up-" She stopped talking as the tree's broke, and she entered the edge of a small town.

"Oldale town!" The Torchic chirped before racing off again, this time towards a small crowd of people.

"Wait up already!" Kari raced after the bird again, stopping as she neared the crowd. "Now what?" She muttered, then heard the chicken-like Pokemon chirping at her to hurry up again. "Right, whatever. Why am I listening to something shorter than my knee's anyway?" She growled, pushing farther into the crowd. She spotted a young boy, his stark white hair sticking up from his black headband. He moved a hand to straighten the backpack on his back, turning his head as he scanned the croud. Torchic ran forwarded, bumping into his leg, then dodged to the side as the boy looked down.

"There you are Torchic! My fathers been looking all over for you!" He grinned, quickly bending down to pick up the Pokemon. The Torchic gave a screech of surprise, and immediately started struggling to get out of the boy's grasp, all the while squealing at Kari,

"Help! Get me away from him! I don't wanna go off with some snotty newbie trainer! Heeelllpppp!"

"Ah, there's the little scallywag!" A man walked out of the doorway of the building the crowd was in front of, smiling broadly. The man looked to be in his early 40's, head still thick with brown hair, a small beard running down his face. "Good job Brendan, you found him!"

"Not really dad-he sorta walked into me."

"Well, he's been found. Ah! Are you hair to get your first pokemon?" The man turned towards Kari, who had moved closer to the building, and them.

"Wha-Um, yes!" She spoke quickly, surprised the man was talking to her.

"I'm the professor here, Professor Birch! If you come right over here, I can show you the choices!"

Kari nodded mutely as she walked towards him, watching as the professor pulled out two small Poke'balls, watching as they grew in the palms of his hands, then threw them onto the ground. Out of one, a small, green, lizard like pokemon stood, its leafy green tail waving slightly in the small breeze as it flexed its three-fingered hands. Out of the other a petite, blue colored creature landed on the ground, the large, lighter blue, fin on its head twitching slightly as it wiggled its fin-like tail.

"The blue one is a Mudkip, and the green one is a Treecko! Which one do you want?"

Kari frowned. "What about that one, the Torchic?" She pointed at the small bird, whom was still struggling in Brendan's arms.

"Oh, that Torchic is a bit…hard to handle, I wouldn't suggest you take that one!" The professor shook his head as he spoke. "I would much rather give him to my son, I think he can handle the little guy!"

"But I want him!" Kari frowned at him. "I think I can handle him fine!"

"I don't know, he ignores every order you give him in battle-"

"Only because your all incompetent!" Interrupted the Torchic.

"-And he seems to have a severe attitude problem, I would much rather suggest you take one of these two."

"Don't give her those idiots!" The Torchic squealed, struggling even harder in Brendan's arms.

"Ya, I planned to give this guy a go myself!" Brendan added.

"But…I really think I can handle him!" Kari pushed eagerly.

"Dad, you said I could have him!" Brendan frowned also.

"Oh dear…well…I guess the only fair way to do this, is to have both of you try using the Torchic in a battle, whoever the Torchic listens to best, gets him!"

"Sounds good to me!" Kari grinned broadly. "And fair!"

"Ya, that's fair." Brendan nodded.

"All right then, come with me and we'll hunt up some pokemon!"

Several minutes later, the threesome found themselves outside of the town, and in the grassy route to the north. It wasn't long before a Zigzagzoon popped up, and Brendan tried his luck.

"Alright Torchic, c'omon!" He motioned for the small chicken to approach the rodent-like pokemon.

Torchic gave Brendan a "If I must look." And hoped up to the brown-and-what spiky furred Pokemon.

"Alright, give it a scratch attack!"

Torchic growled at the weasel pokemon instead, then winced as the pokemon tackled it, though not to badly.

"Ugh! Ember then!"

The Torchic scratched at the Zigzagzoon.

"Growl!"

It used Ember-and knocked out the other pokemon.

"Well, that was…interesting…" Birch stated, blinking. "Alright Kari, your turn! I'll give the Torchic a potion and it will be ready to go as soon as we find another Pokemon!"

Kari nodded and watched as the professor administered the small spray-vial to the Torchic. She turned, then marched into the grass, determined to find another Pokemon. Within moments, a Wingull sprung up from the grass, giving her a look of pure hate-and sleepiness. The bird Pokemon must've been disturbed from its sleep! Kari gasped and quickly jumped back as Torchic came running towards her chirping at the Wingull angrily.

"Well, the battles starting Kari, do something!" Birch yelled at her from about 5 feet away, watching as the Birds blue-stripped wings struck Torchic.

Kari was in a slight state of panic-battles on a gameboy were one thing, but the real thing was a heck of a lot more nerve racking! "Uh-Torchic, scratch!" It was the first thing that came to mind, and it was the only move Torchic currently had that would have any effect on the Wingull. The small creature didn't hesitate for a moment and quickly launched to scratch at the bird, landing a direct hit.

"She just got lucky…" Brendan muttered.

"Just keep scratching at it, you've almost got it!" Kari egged the Torchic on, before adding, "Watch your left!"

Torchic jumped to the side as Wingull came at him from his left, scratching him as he went by, sending it to the ground for the knockout. It had been a simple and quick battle-but it was Kari's first, and she felt an odd sense of pride. She'd just fought in a real, true Pokemon battle, and had won! Okay, so it was against a measly Wingull, but so what? A battle was a battle!

"Well, I think that quite settles it. Brendan, you'll have to pick one of the other Pokemon, the Torchic goes to Kari!"


	2. Planes, Trains andGhosts?

Chapter Two: Trains, Planes and…Ghosts?

**WHOA! I was NOT expecting 5 reviews this quickly! Oo; To everyone who reviews: BIG THANKS!**

**Yah, Kari was a little whiny in that first chap-her personality will be developing more as the story goes on. Seems everyone likes Torchic though!**

**Please review again, constructive criticism is encouraged! NO FLAMES:K**

**On a side note, I just realized I messed up the towns: The town in the previous chapter should have Been LITTLEROOT town, not Oldale. -.- I glanced at the list of town names to quickly…I'll look into changing that somehow. In the meantime…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, end of story. If I owned Pokemon, well…things would be MUCH different!_

Kari was hugging her Torchic tightly as she exited the Pokemon Lab, a set of given Poke'balls now clipped to her belt, a bright smile on her face. She hadn't the slightest clue how she got here, or what that weird voice-person had wanted her to do, but heck if she cared! Besides that, it had told her to proceed like a normal trainer, and that was exactly what she intended to do! Torchic had quickly shown its great dislike for Poke'balls, something Kari did not mind; she rather liked having some company, and made a mental note that she should probably just leave all the Pokemon she took with her outside of their Poke'balls. The Professor had been surprised she already had a poke'dex, but she had managed to worm and lie her way through that little problem, and was now on her way to the route outside Littleroot. The next town was Oldale, and it at least had a poke' mart. Training was currently her first priority though, and finding some new, cool Pokemon. From what she remembered from looking at her guide at home though, and in Pokemon games in general…you never got any cool Pokemon to much later in the game. Even so, she should look into finding at least one other Pokemon, if only for backup…

Torchic and Kari arrived at Oldale not long later, but clearly worn down from the amount of battling the two had done. Kari had almost completely used up the small supply of potions she had had in her bag, and needed to stock up before they left Oldale-but first she had to stop by the Pokemon Center. Kari knew there had to be a catch to that…

"I knew that healing your Pokemon was to quick in the game…" She muttered, thankfully inaudibly, under her breath. It had been at least half an hour, and she'd already done the little shopping that needed to be done. Kari was half-asleep, and nearly sprung out of her skin when she heard a scream from outside. Her feet hit the floor as she stood up, wondering what had happened. She grabbed her jacket, which she had taken off and left on the bench, and hurried outside.

An older women dressed in relatively plain clothing was currently causing a panic in the streets, waving her hands around in distress, while loudly trying to explain what had happened. "I-I was just cleaning up around my house and it happened, the vase I was dusting just lifted up and started spinning around! I fell back in surprise, and then the cloth I was using got snatched out of my hand, and was thrown against the vase! I've never seen anything like it in my life!" The other townsfolk around her were trying to calm her down, telling her things from "It was probably your imagination," "You must've been mistaken," or, from the less helpful ones, "It was a ghost! Their coming to haunt us!"

Kari frowned. This was certainly strange-but she didn't know these people, and certainly couldn't do anything to help. Shrugging, she returned to the Pokemon center to ask Nurse Joy how much longer it would be.

It was another 15 minutes before Kari and Torchic could finally leave the Pokemon center-but the sun was already starting to set, and the two of them finally decided to stay at the Center for the night, rather than venture out onto the next route in the dark. By the time morning had come though, even more trouble had disturbed the small town…

Kari yawned, stretching back on the padded benches that lined the walls of the Pokemon Center. Torchic was sound asleep just above where her head had been, and gave a squeak of surprise as she practically laid back on top of him, having shifted towards the bird slightly. "Eh? Sorry…" She yawned again, sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the benches, to the small chickens relief. Kari could hear a small amount of hubbub taking place outside, which she found surprising considering the small size of the town, and the early hours of the morning.

"What in their right minds are they doing up at this time in the morning? What are YOU doing up?" The sleepy Torchic demanded of Kari.

The young trainer gave a laugh. "Not sure, to both of those." She sighed, leaning against the wall. She didn't like just calling the Torchic "Torchic." "I should find a nickname for ya." She stated, looking down at the fire bird. But what?

The Torchic gave a sort of shrug. "Whatever."

Kari snorted, turning to scoop him up. "C'mon, lets go see what their so busy about."

The townspeople were all gathered outside the Pokemon center, talking excitedly. "What's going on?" She asked, tugging on the sleeve of one man.

"You haven't heard? The whole towns stirred up! There was a lady yesterday, who was cleaning her vase-"

"I heard that, it started spinning and all. Is everyone still going on about that?"

"Goodness no!" The man shook his head quickly. "But theirs been more occurrences since then! Several people had objects floating around last night, its got everyone spooked bad!"

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Really? Like what? What sort of objects I mean?"

"Oh, there was a woman washing her dishes, they started flying around, a couple broke, must've 'em just landed harmlessly in the water thankfully, there was another that was vacuuming, and her vacuum started moving on its own!"

Kari was feeling a little spooked herself now-this was defiantly weird! "That's certainly strange…" She muttered, ignoring her Torchic's chirping suggestions as to what the cause could be. "Thanks." She turned and swiftly walked away. "I dunno about you Torchic, but I would rather get out of here! This place is giving me the creeps…"

"Aw! Don't be such a wuss!" The Torchic wiggled in her arms excitedly, scratching at her jacket sum. "You should investigate!"

"Heck no!" Kari hated to admit it, but she had a real strong dislike for ghosts, and anything of that type. They'd always creeped her out.

"Your just afraid!"

"Ya, I'm afraid, now leave me alone!"

"Don't be a sissy!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Kari gave her Torchic a shocked look-but was stunned to notice that it was no longer in her arms. Instead, the fire-red chicken was racing off into the crowd. "COME BACK HERE!"

By the time Kari had finally located Torchic, she was quite breathless. She really did like the little guy, but he was quickly proving he could be a serious pain in the rear! "The game NEVER told me Pokemon could be this hard to handle…no wonder the people on the T.V. show always keep their Pokemon in their Poke'balls…Unfortunately, Kari's troubles were far from over. The alleged "ghost" had struck again, this time though people were claiming they saw a small form rushing off towards the route to the west of Oldale.

"C'mon!" Torchic tugged at her pant leg. "Lets go find it!"

"Your not gunna leave me alone, will you?" She frowned down at him.

"Nope!"

"FINE THEN!" She received a number of strange stares, and quickly grabbed Torchic and hurried off-that was the last time she started yelling at Torchic in public…she forgot all to often that no one else could understand what Torchic said.

Clearly, she was not the only person who had decided to search for the perpetrator. A number of other people from Oldale were helping to aid in the search, thus making things much more hectic. "C'mon, lets go over to the far side, less people." She stated, mostly to herself.

Kari felt like if she saw one more Wurmple of Zigzagzoon, she'd drop-kick it all the way back to town. On one bright side, she and Torchic were defiantly getting better at this whole battling thing. However, they had yet to find a Pokemon that could have caused the mayhem in town. Kari sighed as she knelt down on the ground, fumbling with a potion to use on Torchic. Neither one felt like going all the way back to town, so instead Kari was using one of the extra potions on the small bird. Kari cursed under her breath as she dropped the item-then gasped as it stopped falling, and started floating in midair!

"Oh boy!" She fell back, staring at the potion in surprise, Torchic giving his own chirp of shock. Looking up, Kari spotted the form of a small green and white Pokemon. It stood only a little more than a foot tall, two red horn-like projections coming out of its green upper head, one in the front, the other in back. It's lower body looked almost like a flowy white dress, its arms and lower face in the same color of white. Kari blinked in surprise, fumbling to withdraw her Poke'dex. What was that thing again? She remembered seeing it in the guide…stupid bad memory!

"Ralts." The mechanical voice stated. "The 'Feeling Pokemon.' Ralts has the power to sense peoples emotions using the horns on its head. Ralts psychic powers are strong enough to copy its own enemies ability in battle."

"Psychic…this guys physic Torchic! I bet he's what's been causing all the trouble!"

"Girl."

"Huh?"

"What is it with you humans and being blind to the obvious, that's a GIRL! Not a guy!"

Kari gave him a look. "That's really not the current issue here!"

"Why not?"

"It ju-ACK! ITS GETTING AWAY!" Kari quickly grabbed the still floating potion and started chasing after the fast-moving Ralts, Torchic at her heels. "Torchic, use an ember attack! Stop it!"

The small chicken gave an affirmative nod and jumped forwarded, opening its mouth to unleash a torrent of small balls of fire, hitting just in front of the small Pokemon. The Ralts gave a squeal of surprise, turning to face them.

"Alright! It worked!" Kari grinned as she ran up to the Ralts.

The Ralts was looking at her with an extremely puzzled expression, causing Kari to halt slightly. Maybe she could find out why it had been causing so much trouble!

"Why've you been messing around so much?" She questioned the currently-floating Pokemon.

It gave her another confused expression before answering. "I'm trying to help!"

"Help? Help with what? Your making everyone really upset!"

The Ralts gave small sound, a sort of cross between a squeak and a whine. "I didn't mean to!"

Kari frowned. The cute little thing did seem to be telling the truth, but… "Then why'd you start spinning that ladies vase around? Or the vacuum?"

"I was helping!" The Ralts chirped happily, straightening itself slightly. "They seemed like the needed help!"

Kari sniggered slightly-it was somewhat comical, this foot high Pokemon declaring that it was helping those people, when it had inadvertently gave them quite a scare! "I see…well, I think you had better explain this to them, 'cause I don't think they realize your helping!"

The Pokemon tilted its head to the side. "Why don't they understand?"

"They…just don't."

"Your very unclear." The small Ralts stated matter-o-factually.

Kari snorted. "Why don't you just go back to town and expl-er, show the townspeople what you were trying to do?"

"Sure! Can I help more afterwards?"

"Um…I guess…"

Kari quickly regretted those words. After watching from a short distance away as the Ralts did various things to show the people of Oldale that she was trying to help, she began doing so emphatically. It was getting to the point that nobody could reach to get their glass and take a drink without the glass lifting itself! Kari quickly decided that the small Pokemon needed a quick talk.

"Look, you can't just help with everything you see in sight!"

"But I like helping! It's fun!" Ralts complained, twitching slightly.

"Yes, but you know, there IS such a thing as helping to much. Your doing that."

"Am I?" The Pokemon looked quite deflated.

"Well, some…" Kari winced-she hadn't wanted to hurt the Pokemon's feelings! "But I think you can be quite helpful, just, do it a bit less, okay?"

Ralts nodded. "Okay…" She stated, before drifting off to find more people to help.

Kari sighed as she woke up the next morning. By the time everything yesterday had been finished up, it had gotten to late to start off for Petalburg City. But today, she planned to get an early start! Grabbing her pack, and waking up an upset Torchic, whom she was still trying to name, she bounced out the door in a rather happy mood-and her face hit a certain floating Pokemon.

"Can I help YOU?"

"Huh?"

"You're a trainer, right?"

"Yes…So?"

"I could help you! Trainers want to get those funny things…little objects…Um…"

"Badges?"

"Ya! That's it!" She gave a happy squeak.

"So?"

"I could help you!"

"You…want to come with me?" Torchic gave a sort of groan. Clearly he didn't like Ralts a whole lot.

"Yes!"

"I thought you were helping these other people!" She gave a motion to indicated the general town.

"I was. But they don't seem to need much help. Besides, I get the feeling they don't like me much…wonder why!"

"Gee, so do I…" Torchic muttered grumpily, quickly getting silenced by Kari's hand.

"Well, I guess you can come with-"

"YAAH!" The Ralts did a sort of motion in the air, moving from side to side before alighting on her shoulder.

"Your gunna regret it…" Torchic muttered to Kari, twisting so he was now sitting upright, and not sideways.

"Oh shush, and be nice." She gave Ralts a look, tossing a Poke'ball up to hit it. After several moments of twitching, she released the Ralts, who shook itself before

re-alighting on her shoulder. Kari calmly replaced the Poke'ball onto her belt. Her team was moving along nicely!


End file.
